1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for centering carpet seam tape between and below juxtaposed edges of adjacent carpet sections which carpet sections are to be joined together by the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape holders arranged to directionally release tape parallel to and underlying juxtaposed edges of adjacent carpet sections have been used in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,211 to Hoopengardner discloses a box-shaped carpet seaming tape dispenser dimensioned for mounting between upturned juxtaposed edges of adjacent carpet sections which are to be joined together. The dispenser is arranged to directionally release tape parallel to the juxtaposed edges and further includes means for retaining the dispenser centrally between the carpet edges. The tape is dispensed directly on the floor which the carpet is to cover. An underlying carpet pad of resilient material is usually laid below carpet and the resiliency of the carpet pad supports the adhesive tape in an uneven fashion, making it difficult to properly bond the tape to the carpet sections. This problem becomes even more significant when the carpet seaming tape being used is a tape having a thermal activated adhesive which must be heated before the carpet sections can be bonded to the tape. The lack of a relatively rigid backing for the tape makes it difficult to uniformly heat the adhesive which can result in "spotty" adhesion between the tape and the carpet sections.
There is a need to find a carpet tape dispenser which is easily maneuvered to position carpet seam tape centrally below juxtaposed edges of adjacent carpet sections and which also provides means for supporting the tape when bonding the carpet sections thereto.